


【龄龙】我只想明天桂花香伴你入眠

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 梗
Kudos: 9





	【龄龙】我只想明天桂花香伴你入眠

张九龄用藤条挑起来他衣服下摆，“衣服撩上去。”

见他不动，张九龄从电脑桌旁站起身，静静地回看着王九龙泪湿的眼睛，“我帮你就再加十下。”

王九龙总喜欢穿大些的尺寸，现下手拢藏在衣袖里，隔着一层紧攥着衣服前摆不愿意，眼泪含在眼眶里将落不落的耗时间。

“算了，弯腰，扶着膝盖。”

王九龙不可思议地提了一口气，却因为裤子都堆在脚踝不愿意转过身儿来，轻轻靠着墙壁偏头看张九龄，还没说话眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

张九龄蹙眉无奈地把藤条放在桌面儿上，抓过来小朋友冰凉的手，按着摆在膝间，看他自然做出一副弯腰撅屁股的样子来，这才又拎起藤条，照着臀尖儿狠抽了一记。  


“呜……”  


张九龄握着藤条，紧挨着那道儿瞬间肿起来的印子，划破空气又抽落两下，皮肉紧绷，痛感断生生地往上泛，一层殷红的棱子显得十分刺眼。

藤条落的残忍，王九龙呼痛声也转为哀泣，不知要挨多少下，又禁不住这个打法，疼得鬓角都是汗，想起不战而屈人之兵，想往边儿上躲还不敢，虚虚地直起身子抓着师哥握着藤条的手，极力忍耐着呼吸声儿，“师哥，你不要打我了……”

“听话，扶好，再躲就抓着脚踝。”

王九龙无法接受这个结论，气急败坏地把张九龄的手捏的更紧，看他油盐不进的态度突然恶向胆边生，把藤条抓过来胡乱扔往门口，听见落地上嘭的一声儿又有些瑟缩，惨白着一张脸看着张九龄。

张九龄蹙眉不知想些什么，单手抓过他手腕用手掌抽他屁股，成年男性的力道儿王九龙根本不想感受，巴掌毫无规律，打得人痛苦地哭抖着喘气，轻轻颤着腿认错。

哑着嗓子小声儿说了半天求饶的话，挑不出一句重点来，只颠三倒四地说自己做的不对。

“停停停，你哪儿不对，就那么些词儿，前天拖到昨天，昨天拖到今天，是寒号鸟吗？”

“那是什么东西我不是，师哥……” 王九龙站不住，嗓子疼说话也费劲，裤子没提上来就往下蹲，觉得牵扯到伤处索性直接跪在地上，红肿的臀肉明晃晃的露在空气里，把张九龄拽的俯下身要拉他起来。

“你跟别人那么说就行了，呜，跟我说也这么凶。”小朋友刚松开他，又贴上大腿，丝毫不避开与师哥的对视，祈求意味明显，眼里透亮地写着任打任骂但你就是欺负我。

张九龄郁闷地看着他，没有接话，把人扶起来又看了眼被扔到门口儿的藤条，说：“你去捡回来。”

“就这样去。”  


张九龄是很温柔的人。


End file.
